


Howling

by TardisMagic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Design, Fanart, Illustrator, Supanova, digital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisMagic/pseuds/TardisMagic
Summary: Fan artwork I did for Tyler Hoechlin at Supanova in Melbourne 2018. Did an excellent impersonation of a squeak toy when he wanted to talk about how I made it. The last five and a half years I've been learning how to use Adobe Illustrator and do you think I could remember what the bloody program was called when he asked how I made it?  Que more squeaking and my best friend having to explain it.The day got even more surreal when two hours later I did the photo thing with him and he said: "Hi Trish." Stiles level flailing ensued and yet more squeaking. *sighs*
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Howling

I do realise one of the photos I used isn't Derek but it suited the narrative I was trying to create.


End file.
